new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boggarts
A boggart is revered with pity and disgust by most who are aware of their (assumed) origin. Living in the dark Blackroot Vale woods and hills, they are dreadful opponents to face off. Tall, broad and sluggish they seem to be constantly searching for prey to consume. While not particularly smart, they make that up with their strength and rage. Juvenile boggarts are more prone to make mistakes in their attempts to satisfy their hunger, able to gorge a man with his claws and teeth when able to grab a hold. Their thick skin allows them to endure many attacks, both from steel as even chakra seems to have trouble penetrating through it. They have been the death of many bold and less cautious travelers and adventurers in the dangerous woods of the Blackroot Vale but they aren't invincible. Being sluggish and rather slow in movement speed, a general tactic that works against a boggart is to simply run from it. Thick foliage will be perhaps smashed and knocked off by a large boggart but will also further slow it down, allowing both man and other creatures to flee often from them. Lifestyle There isn't much known about the lifestyle of the Boggarts. This is mostly because the Blackroots aren't keen on sharing much information about their proclaimed home with many strangers. But the truth is that the Blackroots aren't even fully aware of the lifestyle of the dreadful creatures. It is said that they are damned souls that haven't been able to enter the afterlife, to the halls of Lord Akumu, and thus are doomed to walk this earth with a hunger that forever drives them forth. There are various sources of the Blackroots and very few outside sources that proclaim that Boggarts are forever searching for prey and food because they are in a way blind. Their attention seems to be mostly focused on chakra sources of sufficient volume. This is further supported by the fact that they seem to be ignoring small chakra sources of small creatures, like rabbits. Those who combat boggarts with ninjutsu will also be able to verify that this might very well be the case as boggarts are drawn and try to rush to individuals who exert a lot of chakra usage. Region of Appearance Boggarts have only been spotted in the depths of the Blackroot Vale woods and hills. They are known in the Chonobi cultures due to appearing in various stories but haven't been sighted outside the Blackroot Vale. The exact reasoning for this unknown but it is speculated that the creatures seem to be most comfortable and known in the dark woods, underground catacombs and hills of the Blackroot Vale, thus deciding to not head out of their 'comfort zone'. Strong Points * Strength: Even a juvenile boggart can be a serious threat to the likes of a jounin. They have been recorded to be able to rip limbs from a person or break bones like twigs. * Endurance: Boggarts are able to take quite a beating before deciding to rout or die. Their thick skin is a big hindrance to both edge and blunt weaponry, allowing them to ignore most conventional attacks. * Chakra Resistance: Boggarts are capable to endure even strong ninjutsu techniques. This is not only because of their thick skin but also because it is assumed by those who are familiar with the creatures that they seem to thrive on it. This theory is supported by the fact that they are quite eager to pursue large chakra sources. Weak Points * Speed: While the Boggart is able to endure a lot, their speed is slow and they are quite sluggish. Juvenile boggarts are thus literally capable of launching ambushes. A general tactic, even against older and mature boggarts, is to just run away from them. Just furthering the fact that their speed isn't their forte. * Intelligence; Boggarts aren't renowned for their intelligence. Acting as starving mad creatures, they don't seem to partake in ambushes or even make a lot of use of their surroundings. With their strength and size, they seem to also neglect possible threats and will often forget that humans and other creatures can be dangerous to them. Older and mature boggarts have displayed the ability to learn and perform simple ambushes or tactics to gain a slight advantage but even so, they still remain quite dim-witted. * Chakra Vision: Boggarts don't perceive the world as most other creatures. They are 'troubled' with seeing fluxations of chakra, which is considered to be so chaotic and disturbing that it is one of the sources that drive Boggarts easily to rages. This hinders them in the fact that they need to rely on their other senses and will often seem to neglect other materials and creatures in their vicinity once they spot a large chakra source. Category:Boggart Category:Blackroot Vale Category:Chonobi Category:Empire of Akino Category:Beastiary Category:Beast